Please Don't Cry
by iggy-writes
Summary: Set in CP Coulter's dalton Verse. realizing Shane and Micah have history,  Reed runs to the local park to calm himself down and avoid Shane, who he thinks is going to choose Micah over him. Shane finds him and convinces him otherwise. Fluff :


**Okay so I haven't uploaded anything in forever... sorry about that... please accept this Rane as my humble apology. I wrote it this weekend while I was camping so i guess it's kind of... iffy. But I hope you like it :) **

**I starts out a bit angsty... I didn't mean for that to happen... it just did! but it ends in fluff so it's all G :) I had an alternate ending where it turned out not so nice and fluffy but I just couldn't bring myself to do that to our boys.**

**This takes place immediately after the Valentines Day episode (the number of which I cannot recall) **

**Characters belong to CP Coulter/RIB. I own nothing.**

**So without further ado...**

* * *

><p>The chains of the swing set rattled as the small strawberry blonde boy sat down. He ran his toes through the sand, staring down and the swirling patterns made by his designer shoes.<p>

Stupid. The voice in his head told him. That's what been. For thinking Shane would stick around forever waiting until he was ready. He sniffed, a warm tear escaping his eye. He had seen it the moment Shane had looked at the other boy. Micah, Reed thought is name was. He had never seen Shane look at someone else with those eyes before. The eyes that Shane always had when he looked at Reed. Used to have. Reed reminded himself. Shane might not look at him like that anymore. Now that he had Micah.

He sniffed again and another tear rolled down his cheek. He lifted his hand to wipe the tear away with his sleeve. It had been obvious Shane and Micah had history. Everyone in the room could see it. It had been like a slap in the face for Reed to see them looking at each other in that way. So he left, and he came here to the kids park by Dalton in an attempt to calm himself down.

Reed sighed, knowing he couldn't hide here forever. He would have to go back to Windsor eventually. He had already been here so long and he was beginning to shiver in the February chill. He was just about to step off the swing, head back and hope Shane wasn't there to see him, when he felt himself begin to swing slowly back and forth, being pushed by hands on his back.

"Please don't cry reed." Shane said softly, moving his hands from Reed's back to the chains and stopping the swinging motion he had started. He moved to sit on the swing beside the strawberry blonde, wrapping his hands around the chains in each side of him. "Reed, could you say something? Please?" there was no reply. Reed kept his eyes trained on the ground away from Shane, willing his tears to stop falling, but to no avail

"Reed... There isn't anything going on between Micah and I. I mean there is... There was... but.. I don't think that matters anymore. We put it behind us and-"

"Of course it matters Shane!" Reed finally interrupted the bumbling Anderson. His tears growing thicker, beginning to feel hotter on his cheeks. "didn't you see the way he was looking at you? And as much as you might say it doesn't matter anymore and you've put it behind you, you were looking at him in the exact same way. " Shane looked stunned, the small Windsor wasn't usually one to be so out and harsh with his words and feelings. "You were looking at him like you... Like you were in love with him or something."

There was a pregnant pause before Shane spoke. "I was." he said quietly, almost a whisper. pursing his lips. Now it was his turn to look away. "I'm not going to lie to you Reed. I loved him so, so much. And maybe I still do." Reed cringed at those words, "But Reed, that was so long ago. I can't Even remember what it felt like to be near him anymore. He was there and I loved him and then suddenly he was just.. Gone." tears welled up in Shane's eyes now, falling off the ends of his dark eyelashes. "I may never stop loving him Reed, I can't

tell you that I will, but I don't think I could ever be in love with him again. Not the way I'm in love with you." Shane took a deep breath and looked up, his eyes meeting Reed's, both pairs sparkling with tears ready to fall, he reached out without thinking. Taking one of Reed's cold hands in his, "I don't think I'll ever love anyone, in the way that I love you right now." Shane heard a small gust of air leave Reed's slightly parted lips. Reed's voice shook just a bit as he spoke, "Are... Are you sure you're in love with me?"

Shane smiled weakly, his eyes travelling over Reed's face, "Reed... Of course. Haven't I made it obvious how amazing I think you are?" he said thinking of the many times he had made a fool if himself in front of the strawberry blonde.

"I... I never believed you." Reed said, voice still shaky. "I'm clumsy, and nervous and so scared if everything. I'm small and weak and I mess up my words when I speak because I never say the right thing I..."

"Reed..." Shane interrupted, shaking his head in disbelief, a larger and more bright smile on the dancers face now. Before he could think twice about it he leaned forward, placing his hand on Reed's cheek and capturing the shocked Windsor's lips in a soft, chaste kiss. He pulled back slightly, his face only inches from a stunned Reed. His breath was visible between them, unlike reed's who seemed not to be breathing at all.

"I love you BECAUSE of all of those things. I love you because you're adorable when you stumble on your words and I love you because you're so beautiful even if you don't think so and I love you because Reed I LIVE to catch you when you fall and..." Shane trailed off, smiling at Reed, who still seemed to be frozen in shock.

It took a moment, but eventually reed spoke, sputtering out soft words. "will you.. Will you say it again?" he said, blushing a deep color pink. Shane smiled even bigger, "Say what?" he said, though he was pretty sure he knew. "That you... That you umm..." reed tripped over the words, embarrassed. Shane only smiled, stroking reeds cheek with his thumb. "I love you." he obliged, "I love you I love you I love you. I love you Reed Van Kamp." he was laughing now as he repeated the statement over and over again to the beautiful blonde boy in front of him.

Then Reed did something that surprised Shane. The blonde leaned forward, and pressed his parted lips to Shane's. This kiss was longer than the first. Their lips moved together and Reed leaned into Shane's hand still on his cheek. It felt as though the universe had stopped for several long seconds before finally both boys pulled away, leaning their foreheads together. Shane smiling like an idiot and reed with an unfocused dreamy look in his eyes.

"Shane?" Reed said, his voice a level higher than it usually was. "Yes Reed?" Shane answered

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! Reviews would be lovely, but I'm really just grateful if you read at all :) <strong>


End file.
